A tablet display has been developing very rapidly due to advantages such as ultra thin thickness and energy saving. Shift registers are adopted in most of tablet displays. At present, by means of the shift register implemented with the technique of Gate on Array (GOA), not only the cost is saved, but also one process in manufacturing the display panel can be omitted. Thus, in recent years, the technique of GOA is widely applied to the process for manufacturing the tablet display.
A design scheme of a current GOA is shown in FIG. 1 and it includes a plurality of shift register units connected in concatenation U1, U2, U3, . . . , UN. An output signal of each unit Un(1<n<N) is supplied to a corresponding gate line G_n, and also supplied to an adjacent previous shift register unit Un−1 and an adjacent next shift register unit Un+1 for resetting the previous shift register unit Un−1 and starting the next shift register unit Un+1 respectively, wherein the shift register unit at the first stage is supplied with a start pulse signal STP. Each shift register unit is supplied with a reference signal Vss, wherein the odd-numbered shift register units are supplied with a clock signal CLK and the even-numbered shift register units are supplied with a clock signal CLKB.
In a design scheme in the prior art, since each GOA unit can only control one gate line, the wiring space as required is large, and thus it is hard for such a scheme to be applied especially in a small-sized panel.